


A Space

by softgrungeprophet



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: Magnus stops. He can't help but scratch at the top of his spine, the skin between his shoulders, as he stares up at the stars. His mouth tastes like lavender, and it tickles the back of his throat and his nose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I thought to myself, "What if Magnus ate a bath bomb?" It is only marginally related to said thought, and I'm not sure what it means.

"You're kidding."

Magnus shakes his head before spitting a mouthful of soapy water into the sink. "I thought it was made of marshmallow."

At that, Taako cannot help but laugh. He even leans against the doorframe to steady himself. "You ate a bath bomb—" He presses his hand flat against his chest as he speaks. "Because you thought it was a _marshmallow_?"

Maybe a little sheepish, a little redder in the face than usual, Magnus turns off the water. "Why else would I eat soap?!" He shoos Taako out of the bathroom, and follows him out into the hall.

"'Cause you're an idiot?"

Magnus catches Taako around the head—ruffles his hair with a grin, but lets him go when Taako shoves him away. Rolled eyes and a huff, and just a little bit of added distance between the two of them. A foot of space that feels very empty. Magnus frowns and runs a hand back through his own hair, neatly cropped from a recent touchup. He rubs the back of his neck and the base of his skull, where it's soft and fuzzy. He feels words rising but he doesn't know if he can phrase his thoughts—They try to come out anyway.

"Do you—" He pauses. "Never mind." The synapses don't fire right to put his thoughts into clear language. "I just... Are you mad? Sorry, never mind."

Taako makes a face. "Whatever you're trying to do, stop it."

"Sorry."

Neither of them speak the rest of the way down the hall. Outside, with the sky dark and the paths glowing just barely, Magnus stops. He can't help but scratch at the top of his spine, the skin between his shoulders, as he stares up at the stars. His mouth tastes like lavender, and it tickles the back of his throat and his nose. He doesn't notice Taako walking away, but Taako doesn't notice him stopped in the middle of the walkway either. At least, not for a good long stretch.

"Hey!" Taako snaps his fingers a few times, from where he's finally stopped a few feet away. "Merle's expecting us, ya dingus! Get your head out of the clouds!"

Magnus grins. "There aren't any clouds, we're on the moon!" But he jogs over to Taako and they keep walking together, with a silence friendlier than before... With Taako's posture looser and eyes upturned to the star-speckled black sky.

Taako sets his hand on Magnus' arm briefly. Takes it away after a breath and mutters "If you ever try and noogie me again I'll burn your eyebrows off." He smiles brightly for a split second, false and sunny, before lapsing back into his more usual petulant stare.

Magnus can feel his nose wrinkle with a grin, feel the crease of the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes. "Promise?"

"I don't promise—" Taako holds his hand out, curled into a loose fist with his pinky out. "I _swear_."

With a quiet laugh, a duck of his head, Magnus hooks his own pinky with Taako's.

He can see Merle waiting, arms crossed, scowling, just up the path.

"Good."


End file.
